Den of Shadows
by The Forgotten Poet
Summary: If you've read Love Bites, this is the story I told you it was part of.
1. Chapter 1

This story is, hopefully, going to be a combination of 'Demon in My View' and 'Shattered Mirror' with my own little twist. Both books are by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, from her 'Den of Shadows' series, which I obviously named the story.

For those of you who liked 'Love Bites,' I hope you all like this.

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters associated with the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise or ...damn it.

* * *

Sonic let out a sigh, which quickly turned into a yawn, as he trudged towards the first day of his senior year.

_'Just make it through the year_,' he thought, when the front entrance came into view _'and you'll be free of this hell hole_.'

The first thing the cobalt hedgie noticed, making his way across the quad, was the many clusters of friends dotted about: there were the jocks, the goths, the slutty popular girls, the nerds, and a few others that he just didn't care to note.

One would assume that the blue hedgehog belonged to at least one of these groups; everyone fit in somewhere, right?

Not exactly.

Amongst his peers, Sonic was an outcast.

He wasn't sure why; he was polite and always willing to help someone, if they needed it.

He didn't spread nasty rumors, never bothered anyone...

But, for the life of him, he could not figure out why he was an outcast.

It had been this way, ever since he was twelve, so there's no reason for it to bug him, now.

At least he wasn't bullied, just left alone.

Mostly, people just avoided or whispered behind their hands, if he passed by.

One girl seemed to believe he was a witch, for whatever reason her bleached brain could come up with.

Same girl, he noticed, walking into one of the buildings, was checking her reflection in a compact, while gabbing to one of her friends.

When the bell rang, Sonic was already seated in the back of home room, away from everyone else.

Attendance was taken and the students left to their own devices, as the teacher made sure she had everything ready for the day.

To pass the time, Sonic decided to take out his notebook and doodle; there wasn't much else to do, and he enjoyed it.

Almost as much as he enjoyed running..

The green-eyed rodent came out of his thoughts, as the door opened, letting a pretty squirrel into the room.

She had brown fur, with a tan muzzle and torso, bushy, dark red hair, and blue eyes. A blue vest and boots was all she wore, besides the gray backpack hanging from her shoulders.

"Sorry, I'm late," she said, pulling the door closed behind her "I got a little lost; my name is Sally Oak, I'm new to Station Square."

The teacher nodded, checking the list of students' names.

Sally looked around the room, for an empty seat, before heading over to the one right next to Sonic.

Joy.

The squirrel's eyes fell on the hedgie, making her pause, briefly, before she sat in the desk.

Seriously, what's with these people?

Why do they have to act like he might attack them, when he's never done anything of the sort?

"Hi, I'm Sally Oak," the redhead said, smiling "why are you sitting all the way back here?"

"So that everyone else's falling IQ's don't rub off on me," Sonic answered absently, as he had gone back to his drawing.

"That's not very nice," she said sternly, as though she expected him to take back what he said.

Fat chance.

Instead, the azure one merely traced along his note paper, completely ignoring the girl next to him.

"I'm sure plenty of people in here are as smart as-"

"Listen, Princess," Sonic glanced up "you're new and you don't know shit about how things are around here; be a good little girl and shut up."

Sally gaped, as he went back to his doodling.

After a few moments of silence, the female rodent took on a different tactic "But, don't you want some company? Saying things like that will make everyone avoid you."

"You've obviously missed the fact that you're the only one talking to me."

Before anymore could be said, the teacher stood up and started explaining locker assignments, as another student passed out the locks.

When Sonic and Sally had theirs, the cat quickly hurried away, as the squirrel examined her lock.

"You know," she started, looking at him "I've never been very good with these."

_'Are you fucking serious?'_ gem-like eyes resisted rolling, as a gloved hand snatched the lock from the brown hand.

In an instant, it was open and laying on Sally's desk "Better hope you don't have to use the locker."

"Wow," she held it in her hands "you had it open in a second! How do these work?" and laughed cheerily.

Sonic didn't bother to hold back the eye roll "You can't even figure out how a combination lock works; and you wonder why I don't socialize with anyone."

Sally bristled a bit "What is your problem? I'm trying to be nice and you keep being mean and sarcastic towards me."

Peach lips smirked "It's who I am, Princess," his notebook was flipped closed and put away "deal with it."

He turned away, as the teacher led everyone to their lockers.

Neither of them said a word to each other, for the rest of the day.

* * *

I was originally going to get a few chapters written, before I started posting; but I felt like giving you guys a treat, because today is my birthday.

Review, please, for the birthday girl? Even if it's just to say that you liked it, I want to hear from you people!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters associated with the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise ...damn it.

* * *

"How was school, dear?" Sally's mother asked, when said squirrel walked through the door.

Sally's mother, Alicia Oak, was a slender, brown-furred squirrel. Like her daughter, she had blue eyes and red hair, which was tied back in a loose ponytail.

The younger rodent could tell she was tired, having just spent the day as the new manager of a bookstore, out in town.

Sally decided her mother didn't need to be bothered with the rude remarks she dealt with, that morning.

"S'okay," she said, opening the freezer to get some ice cream out, as well as a spoon.

The thought of Sonic made her uneasy.

Something about the hedgehog made him intimidating, though she couldn't pinpoint why.

His aura was the norm, for mortals; no darkness tainted it, but it did lash out, every once in a while.

Sally almost hadn't approached him, almost certain she would get swatted back by his aura.

Throughout the day, she noticed that a lot of students kept away from Sonic, as well.

And, despite how normal the hedgie and his aura were, he was why Sally was in this town, to begin with; Sonic was in danger.

She had tried, despite her discomfort, to get to know him; mostly because he seemed so alone, than because Sally had been asked to.

Which reminded her "Where's Merlina?"

Alicia sighed "There was some trouble, involving her daughters, and she had to leave. But, she'll be back, soon."

Merlina Vida was one of few who could give Sally chills, just by walking in the room. She was the leader of the oldest line of witches, with the power to back it up.

It was her that tracked down Sonic's address and moved Sally and Alicia to Station Square, securing a house for them and finding employment, for Alicia, within two weeks.

Despite this power, or because of it, she was almost always cold, no matter the situation.

She had to be; Merlina Vida was a vampire hunter. In a fight, she couldn't allow emotion to cause hesitation.

If anyone else had asked Sally to move to Station Square, whose very atmosphere had become choked with vampiric aura, rather suddenly, she'd have refused.

But Merlina led all four lines of witches, including Sally's; the Acorn line.

If she so wished, Merlina could order Sally to walk right into a nest of vampires, alone, and the young squirrel would do it, or possibly lose her title as a witch.

Antisocial he may be, it didn't seem dangerous, to watch Sonic.

Following that same thought train, Alicia asked "Did you meet Sonic?"

"Yes," Sally stated, a little irritated "he hated me, on sight, and wasn't the least bit hesitant to show it."

She took a bite of ice cream, becoming thoughtful "But, with how he's treated, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

The students' attitude toward the blue hedgehog shocked Sally; as though he were a spider they were all too scared to squish.

One girl, a rabbit whose summer coat still showed at its unbleached roots, had called Sonic a witch.

The squirrel nearly bit her tongue off, holding back a retort; the hedgie was no more a witch than the bimbo who accused him.

Blue eyes glanced down at the bowl of melted ice cream, with a sigh; she'd suddenly lost her appetite.

* * *

_'Sonikku..'_

_Sonic looked around, peridot eyes attempting to peer through the darkness 'Hello?'_

_'Sonikku..'_

_'Is someone there?' the hedgie asked, still looking around._

_'We're coming, Sonikku,' the addressed yelped, feeling arms wrap around his waist, a chest pressed against his back._

_Sonic shuddered, as the hands of those barely visible limbs moved, caressing his abdomen 'W-who are you?'_

_'Shh,' a third hand ran gentle fingers over his cheek, bringing his face up._

_Nervous green met glowing scarlet 'Don't be scared, Sonikku..'_

_Blue lids closed, ears folding back, as lips brushed across his neck._

_'You'll be ours, soon enough.'_

_'Ah!' Sonic gasped, as a sharp pain erupted in his neck._

Emerald eyes snapped open, the cobalt teen shooting up in his bed, panting slightly.

A hand came up to cover his eyes _'That dream, again._'

For the last two weeks, Sonic had had that same dream, night after night.

This was the most vivid it had ever been.

With a sigh, he looked at his clock; 6:13 glared at him, in bright green numbers.

Since he was already up, the teen got up to shower and get dressed.

As he passed by the mirror, his reflection caught his attention.

For a moment, he paused, studying himself; because he liked to run, sometimes, his body was slim and well-toned. His fur was predominately persian blue, including his quills, with peach coloring his arms, abdomen, and muzzle. Bright green eyes stood out against his darker pelt, drawing attention to them effortlessly, especially when the light hit them just right.

And yet, with all these attractive qualities, in addition to his helpful nature, he couldn't understand why people hesitate, whenever they see him walking towards them, be it at school or on the street.

Sonic sighed, stepping away from the mirror, heading downstairs, to the kitchen.

There, to his surprise, he found his Uncle Chuck fixing some pancakes; he didn't see much of the older hedgehog, anymore. He was usually gone in the mornings and came home well into the evening, after Sonic had gone to bed.

"Good morning, Sonic," a blue eye glanced over his shoulder, spotting the younger "Sit down, we haven't had an opportunity to enjoy each others' company, in a while."

The teenager smiled brightly, taking a seat, as a plate was set down before him "It smells great, Uncle Chuck."

"Thank you," the older hedgehog sat with his own plate "I try."

By the time he had to leave, Sonic was in high spirits, even flashing a smile at one of the teachers he saw in front of the building.

Then Sally appeared and all the hedgie's cheer dried up, replaced by irritation.

Instead of saying anything, the male teen walked into the main building, intending to go sit in his first class, until the bell rang.

Except, he came upon a group of girls gathered in front of the main office.

"Look at those bodies," one of them whistled quietly, obviously referring to whomever was in the office.

A second whispered "Any idea who they are?"

"Not a clue," was her answer, from the first girl "but they are really cute."

"Cute?" a third nearly spat "Girl, you're blind, because they are totally _hot_."

Sonic couldn't see who they were talking about '_Fifty bucks says it's some new security guards, who'll let the power go to their heads.'_

"Who are you looking at?" he asked, somewhat curious.

One of them, a turtle, looked over her shoulder.

Brown eyes widened, recognizing the blue hedgehog, before their owner grabbed her friends and almost dragged them away.

The azure scowled, watching them; some people were at least _subtle_ about ditching him.

_'Stupid bitches_,' he thought, turning to see what had caught their attention.

His breath caught; inside, there were twin male hedgehogs talking to the secretary, likely about classes.

With the exception of red streaks on their spiked up quills, arms, and legs and the tufts of white on their chests, they were almost entirely black. The color of their muzzles was tan, but Sonic couldn't see what color their eyes looked like, as they were turned away.

They wore white gloves, with what appeared to be polished gold bangles encircling their wrists, and red, white, and black metallic-looking shoes; similar golden rings were around their ankles.

With a shake of his head, Sonic turned and made for his first class, before he could get caught staring, by the twins.

Not long after attendance was taken, one of the hedgehogs from the office walked in, handing a form to the teacher.

"Shadow Robotnik?" the crane asked, examining the form.

The presumed Shadow nodded absently, scanning the room for an empty seat.

He paused briefly, when he saw Sally, who was watching him with wide eyes; unlike the other females in the room, the redhead looked terrified.

With a smirk, the hedgehog seemed to have found a seat, brushing past Sally, who nearly jumped out of her seat.

Peridot eyes widened, when Sonic realized where Shadow was headed; one of the seats next to him.

Before eye contact could be made, the blue hedgie ducked his head over his notebook, drawing.

For the rest of class, he had the distinct feeling of eyes watching him.

Considering the way his left ear tended to twitch, he had a pretty good idea that it was the dark being beside him.

* * *

Seriously, guys? Only one review? I'm really feeling the love, here.

Just kidding...or am I?

Thanks to my Beta, inuyashafan4466, on dA. Go look at her gallery, it's beautiful! *_*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters associated with the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise ...damn it.

* * *

When the bell rang, Sonic watched, curiously, as Sally very nearly shot out of her seat, swinging her backpack over her shoulder.

In almost three seconds flat, the squirrel was out of the room; she clearly didn't want to be anywhere near Shadow.

Said hedgehog was barely out of his seat, when a female racoon by the name of Shannon approached him.

Snorting in disgust at her flirting, Sonic slowly got up, tucking his notebook under his arm; the girl already had a boyfriend.

Then, again, she was known to flirt with every drop-dead gorgeous male she laid her eyes on and-

_'I did not just think that_,' the blue hedgie stopped in his tracks, glancing over his shoulder, at the two.

At the same time, it seemed, Shadow glanced over the racoon's shoulder, meeting Sonic's gaze.

Bright red orbs held emerald for a moment, the blue teen unable to move, until Shannon said something that drew Shadow's attention back to her.

Releasing the breath he didn't know he had been holding, Sonic made for the door, leaving the black hedgehog to Shannon the Conquerer's mercy.

Barely ten feet from the classroom, the cerulean hedgie collided into something very solid.

He didn't fall, thankfully, but his notebook slipped from his grasp.

"Are you alright?" a deep voice asked, as a hand grabbed his shoulder, making sure he was steady "I didn't mean t-"

"It's fine," Sonic said, looking up "I wasn't watching where I..was.."

The Chaos deity must hate him (or possibly love him, he wasn't sure); because, right there in front of him, was Shadow Robotnik.

_'Wait, no_,' he shook his head lightly _'this is his twin_.'

And that was true; though, he hadn't seen much of the two, other than when they were in the office and the few glances he snatched of Shadow, Sonic could tell there were some subtle differences between them.

Indeed they both have red eyes, but Sonic could see, from the split-second he had to see Shadow's eyes, that they were different shades of red.

Shadow's were like roses; deep and rich in color, with some kind of danger hidden behind them.

His twin, on the other hand, had eyes that reminded the blue rodent more of tulips; bright red that drew your attention, but appearing much softer, in contrast to Shadow.

_'What the hell is wrong with me?_' Sonic thought, as the hedgie in front of him knelt, picking up his dropped notebook.

"Here," he said, holding it out.

The blue hedgehog took it, saying thanks, before scurrying off to his next class, cheeks suddenly pink.

* * *

_'How cute_,' the black hedgehog thought, watching the blue one disappear into the crowd _'he's shy_.'

* * *

Lunchtime found Sonic sitting outside, away from the smell of the day's mystery meat.

As he sat down, his notebook was flipped open, yet again, just to give him something to do.

Discreetly, he watched the other students, while his hand moved the pencil about the paper automatically.

About twenty feet from where he sat, Shannon stood with some of her friends.

Only, she wasn't talking to any of them, just staring across the quad at Shadow.

Said hedgehog had his arms crossed, leaning against a tree casually, as another boy threatened him.

Sonic recognized the leopard as Shannon's boyfriend; he must have heard about the racoon's flirting that morning.

"That's really good," a voice in his ear made the hedgie jump.

The cobalt teen whipped around, only to see Shadow's twin smiling at him; he still had yet to learn his name.

"Considering you're not even looking," he finished, red eyes locking on peridot.

"Wh-what?" Sonic nearly smacked himself, for stuttering.

The other hedgehog nodded at the notebook "Your drawing."

Slowly, green eyes turned away from the other, down to the notebook.

His heart nearly stopped; smirking up from the paper, was Shadow.

Alright, given that the other teen (who seemed to have gotten tired of the leopard's snarling, as he was walking over) had been nearby, it's no surprise Sonic would unconsciously draw him.

But, did he have to add what looked to be the start of _roses_ curling around him? Seriously? Did someone up there hate him that much?

What's worse, it looked like he had positioned Shadow to be standing back-to-back with someone.

_'Wonder who that would be?_' he thought, sarcastically, hastily closing his notebook and stashing it away.

"There you are, Lancelot," a voice said, pulling Sonic's attention away from his embarrassing predicament "who's your friend?"

"Haven't a clue," the hedgehog behind him, Lancelot, answered, sitting beside the blue one "but, I wouldn't mind finding out."

Smiling scarlet orbs watched Sonic "You don't mind, do you?"

"Go ahead," was the answer, though the one who spoke was suspicious; the last time anyone had tried to speak to him, it had been a dare. He really didn't want a repeat of that painful memory.

Shadow sat across from them, flashing the blue rodent a smile "I don't think I ever got your name."

"Sonic."

"Do you always keep to yourself, out here, Sonic?" Lancelot asked, sliding just a bit closer.

"Do you two always go out of your ways, to talk to people who look like they want to be left alone?" Sonic snapped, defensive.

He bit his tongue, fighting the blush wanting to take up residence on his cheeks; if these two actually wanted to talk to him, why try to chase them off? "Sorry."

Lancelot merely waved the apology aside, while his brother only looked amused "Do you want to be alone, or is there someone in particular you're trying to avoid?"

Ignoring the way the first part of the question seemed to stick in his brain, the azure followed where Shadow's gaze had landed.

Through the windows of the cafeteria, one could see Sally sitting with a group of students.

Annoyance flashed across emerald orbs "If there's anyone I'm trying to avoid, it's Sally," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose "She's convinced I just need a hug, or something like that."

Shadow snorted.

"She's convinced she can pull people out of the dark," Lancelot drawled, empathy and annoyance mixed on his face.

"You guys know each other?"

"Unfortunately," Shadow answered, scornfully, watching the squirrel.

After a moment, as though feeling eyes burning into her, she looked up.

When blue eyes found Sonic and the twins sitting together, the redhead stood, gathered her stuff and walked away as fast as she could.

"Has she tried pulling either of you out of the dark?"

"Tried.."

"..and failed, miserably."

* * *

Review, please! -^o^-

Thanks to my Beta, inuyashafan4466, on dA. Go look at her gallery, it's beautiful! *_*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters associated with the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. I do own Hotaru and Varen, however.

* * *

After seeing Sonic with those creatures, Sally retreated to the library; she had study hall there, anyway, and other students were just starting to to head to their classes.

Blue eyes stared out the window, for a few minutes, until the trio suddenly walked by; there seemed to be no escaping them.

The blue hedgehog appeared to be getting over his initial shyness, teasingly asking "What, are you two stalking me, or something?"

The redhead frowned, not liking how easily the other teen had trusted the twins; they were the last creatures on Mobius anyone, let alone a vulnerable soul like Sonic, should ever trust.

"Now, why would we do that?" Shadow asked, just as playfully, an innocent expression on his face.

_'Why, indeed?_' Sally thought, nastily _'Maybe because you're both a couple of manipulative leeches?_'

"We wouldn't be so obvious," Lancelot stated, with a smile.

_'Yes, you would be,_' the squirrel shook her head _'If they don't know you're there, they don't know to be afraid.'_

_'You would know, wouldn't you?_' a mocking voice answered.

It didn't sound like either of the twins, though they likely had heard her, also.

Ice shot down Sally's spine, throwing up her mental shields, even knowing it was useless _'Get out of my head!_' she hissed.

Shadow laughed, he and his brother still conversing with the blue hedgie, as though neither had heard a thing; Sonic was blissfully unaware of the silent conversation going on, despite neither of his companions actually participating in it.

The green-eyed rodent's tone was light, with a bit of sarcasm underneath, as though he were talking to friends.

_'Friends with the leeches, but not with other mortals_,' Sally thought, bitterly.

_'You can't exactly blame him, can you?_' there was that voice, again.

_'I told you to leave, Mephiles_!' The squirrel glared at nothing_ 'I know what's really going on!'_

Vampires had extraordinary mental powers; with barely any conscious effort, they are able to lower the mortals' guard, make them comfortable, despite their instinct to stay away.

Just like the twins' were doing to Sonic.

_'I won't let you take another innocent life!_'

_'I'd like to see you try to stop us, healer_,' Shadow responded, taunting her.

Instead of responding, Sally forced herself to start her homework; she had no fighting skills, with which to defend the blue hedgehog, physically. He'd also made it clear he wanted nothing to do with her, so he wouldn't listen to her warnings.

She wasn't going to get in the twins' way- especially here, surrounded by so many mortals and Mephiles, their brother, lurking somewhere nearby; arguing with a vampire, nevermind two or three, was likely to get someone killed.

* * *

After school, Sonic decided to walk around town for a while, not wanting to go home, just yet.

He was in a good mood and didn't want to spoil it, by going back to an empty house; he may have been able to catch his Uncle Chuck that morning, but that was a fluke.

A rare one, but a fluke, none the less.

No, instead of going to that empty, quiet place he called home, the cobalt teen wandered the city, lost in thought.

His thoughts mainly centered around the new arrivals at school; Shadow and Lancelot Robotnik.

He didn't know what it was about them, but he felt...content, he guessed, unsure; the hedgie hadn't exactly had a lot to be _happy_ about these last few years, let alone _content_.

Sonic thought, for sure, that they would have ignored him, like everyone else, not wanting to risk whatever social standing they had to be seen with him, the leper of Station Square High.

In fact, he blushed lightly, dazedly walking into a random store, they seemed to pay an awful lot of attention to him...Shadow, especially, if what he found earlier was any indication.

_After the last bell rang, Sonic headed to his locker, needing to switch some of his books and any other unneeded supplies around with the ones he would need that night._

_He noticed a certain squirrel trying to catch his eye, but the blue hedgie wasn't about to let Sally ruin his good mood._

_Instead, the hedgehog merely spun his combination, opening his locker._

_Green eyes landed on something that hadn't been there earlier; on the top shelf lay a white piece of paper._

_Curious, Sonic picked up the paper, looking at what was on it._

_His breath hitched; it was a profile of him bent over his notebook, drawing. His quills curved down, giving him a soft look._

_The emerald-eyed hedgie was stunned, pink staining his cheeks, when he found the intials in the bottom corner; __SR__._

"Oh, hi, Sonic," the teen was pulled from his memory, as a voice greeted him.

Suppressing a groan, the hedgehog found Sally standing not too far from him, looking surprised "Are you looking for something?"

"A book," Sonic snapped, after taking a split second to see what store he'd wandered into "Why else would I be in a book store?"

The redhead bristled at his rudeness, visibly holding back a retort.

Instead, she looked at the shelf beside her, grabbing a small paperback "Have you read this one?"

Deciding to humor the squirrel for the moment, the hedgehog took the book, skimming over the description on the back.

He snorted "Why would I read something like this?"

"I don't know; _you're_ the one standing in the fantasy section," Sally retaliated, folding her arms.

Sonic didn't answer, looking up to the sign reading 'Fantasy.'

"Huh," he started, looking back at the blue-eyed one "wasn't paying attention, really."

Sally seemed to take that as an invitation "Wouldn't it be cool, if this," she held up another copy of the book "was all real?"

The male teen stared at her blankly, wondering where that came from.

The female rodent continued, regardless of the other questioning her sanity "If vampires actually existed-"

Sonic cut her off "Sally, why are you trying to get me to join in this conversation? Vampires don't exist."

"But, I-"

"I've been subtle, rude , and downright offensive, Sally," green eyes glared into blue "I don't care if you think vampires exist. I don't want to talk about it, about locker combinations, or anything else; I _don't_ want to talk to you, _at all_. Do you understand?"

With a sigh, Sally deflated some, before opening her mouth again.

"Wow," a voice behind Sonic said "I don't normally feel cold, but, damn, that sure sent shivers down my spine."

Both rodents looked, finding a third standing behind the hedgehog.

It was a female with black fur, large ears, and a light peach muzzle; some of her fur grew out from her head, resembling long, human hair. She wore a purple, form-fitting, one-sleeved top, gray shorts, and purple shoes.

Large, hazel eyes watched the two, mainly focusing on Sonic "I approve, wholeheartedly, Blue; bravo."

As she clapped, somewhat sarcastically, the hedgehog gave her another once over; her top was cropped to show her stomach, covered in fur, and he noticed her tail swaying lazily behind her.

The fact that that particular appendage wasn't bald helped Sonic figure out she wasn't a mouse or rat.

"Do I know you, chinchilla?" he asked, smoothly slipping into his normal, indifferent tone.

The black-furred teen seemed a little surprised, likely not expecting him to know what she was; people probably assumed she was a mouse.

She shook her head, regaining her smile "You wouldn't happen to be Sonic, would you?"

"Who's asking?"

"I am, of course," the chin gestured to herself "Hotaru the Chinchilla, nice to meet you."

"Right," the blue teen stated dryly "and you're looking for me because..?"

"I'm a friend of Shadow and Lancelot."

Those words made Sonic's ears perk up "Really?" he asked, dropping his mask a little.

The chinchilla nodded, discreetly sending a smug look to the squirrel glaring at her "Yeah, they asked me to find you."

The hedgie tilted his head "And you just happened to know I'd be in this particular store?"

Hotaru only smiled.

"This might sound a little paranoid, but how did you find me? I kinda feel like I'm being watched."

The black-furred rodent waved her hand dismissively "On and off, yeah; I was just told to find a male hedgehog with beautiful blue fur and gorgeous green eyes."

Sonic blushed before he could control it "That's laying it on a little thick, don't you think?"

"That's Lance, for you; can't be helped," Hotaru shrugged, enjoying how Sally bristled more and more "But, back to why I was sent to look for you," she reached into her back pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper "here."

"What is it?" the blue one asked, taking the note and unfolding it.

"An invitation," the large-eared rodent explained "I'm having a party, this weekend, and the twins wanted me to invite you."

"He's not going," Sally stated, coming up to the two.

"Back off, chicky-chick, we're talking here," Hotaru responded, crossing her arms.

The squirrel looked at the hedgehog "Sonic, tell her you're not going to that party."

Gem-like eyes stared at her as though she were insane, before turning back to the other female "Where is this? I don't recognize the address."

The redhead gaped, appalled "Sonic, you can't seriously-"

A black hand seized the squirrel's vest "Listen, bitch, if Sonic wants to come to my party, he's well within his right to. You're not his mother, so stop acting like you are and leave the guy alone, okay?"

"Do you two know each other or something?" Sonic asked, watching them.

"Unfortunately," Hotaru answered, releasing Sally.

The squirrel pointed at the chinchilla "You need to stay away from her and anyone she associates with, Shadow and Lancelot included."

"Why? Are they going to hurt me?" Sonic asked sarcastically.

"Unless you stay away then, yes, they will," Sally answered, not liking the hedgehog's attitude.

"Like Mighty?" Hotaru said quietly, eyes narrowing at the squirrel.

The redhead froze, only able to watch, as the chin stepped back, told Sonic where she lived, and left.

Said hedgehog gave Sally a weird look, having not heard what the other female had said to her, before shrugging and leaving the store.

* * *

Hotaru left the store, a troubled look on her face _'Fucking witches, always trying to ruin everything_.'

"Indeed," a deep voice answered her thought, as a dark figure appeared beside her.

Her new companion was a male hedgehog who resembled Shadow and Lancelot,though with different coloring: his black fur was a few shades lighter; where the twins were bright red, he was a dusty blue color, save his eyes; they were emerald-green, with snakelike pupils. His muzzle was pale and the bangles he wore were silver, as opposed to gold.

"Here," hazel eyes stared at the cup being offered to her, a little confused "your ears are starting to turn bright pink, Hotaru."

"Oh, thanks, Mephiles," the chin took the drink, happy to find it was an iced coffee "so, what do you think?"

Serpentine eyes closed, as the vampire thought "He shouldn't be too hard to persuade, if how he accepted the invitation, after you mentioned my brothers, is any indication."

"I hope so," the female said, sipping her drink "that squirrel was determined to keep him away. The last time one of her line got involved..." she trailed off, pain marring her features.

Mephiles said nothing, hoping they could get this hedgehog and avoid what happened to the last teenager they'd sought out.

"Let us not dwell on the past," he stated, offering his arm.

Hotaru took his arm, simultaneously throwing her cup in a nearby trash bin, and they vanished.

The pair appeared in the foyer of a large, almost mansion-like house.

"We're home!" the chin announced, releasing Mephiles' arm and walking forward.

"Welcome back," a smooth feminine voice greeted, its owner rounding the corner.

There stood a female hedgehog with bluish-white fur and quills, which spiked out behind her, except for the one hanging over her right eye, deep, blue eyes, and a light tan muzzle. She was dressed in a dark blue sleeveless top and an ocean-blue skirt that reached to her knees.

Hotaru's face lit up "V!" she embraced the other female, who nuzzled her soft, black fur.

"Hello, my love; did you deliver the invitation?"

"Sure did," the chinchilla chirped, walking into the kitchen "that Sonic's a cutie; I see why the twins both want him."

The female hedgehog's expression changed slightly, causing Mephiles to quirk an eyeridge.

"Vare~n," Hotaru started, though her head was currently buried in the refrigerator, facing away from the other two "don't act jealous, just because I think someone else is cute; I've seen you eye other people the same way."

"That's only when I'm planning on going hunting," Varen stated, watching the chin, who appeared to just be standing in the fridge "Hotaru, what are you doing?"

"Meph said my ears were turning pink," was the answer, as the addressed flipped her long fur up to see the other female "and, well, we all know I don't have sweat glands, so..."

Blue brow furrowing, the female vampire moved forward.

She pulled the chin out of the fridge, opting to press her against it, instead.

Lips smirked, revealing fangs "Why don't I help you with that, my love?"

Hotaru smirked back, leaning her head against the appliance.

A sigh came out, as two sharp points burrowed through her fur, piercing her throat.

"What is it the teenagers of today say?" Mephiles said, pretending to think "Ah, yes; get a room."

Hotaru snorted, the vamp at her throat pulling away, to face him "Why don't you go find Silver; Scourge said he seemed a little down."

Immediately, the male vanished, worry flickering in his green eyes.

"Probably about Blaze, still; poor kid."

* * *

Yay, 4th chapter!

Like it? Love it? Think it's okay? Hate it? Tell me!

...Wait, don't tell me you hate it.

And, as always, a thank you to my beautiful beta, inuyashafan4466.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters associated with the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. I do own Hotaru and Varen, however.

* * *

"So, why don't you just take him?" a male hedgehog asked Shadow, as they and their other companion walked through the forest.

He was bright green all over, save his peach-colored muzzle and belly, the latter of which had two jagged scars marring it. A black, leather jacket with tattered, flame-embossed sleeves, white gloves, and green and black shoes were his only clothes. Even though it was nighttime, a pair of red-framed sunglasses concealed his baby blue eyes.

"Because, whenever that happens, it hardly ever ends well," the third member of their group answered, turning to walk in the direction one of her large ears had twitched.

She was a white bat, with teal eyes, tan muzzle and torso, and dark purple wings. The clothes she wore consisted of a black, snugly-fitted tank top, with a white and pink heart design on the chest, a charcoal gray skirt that hung low on her hips and down to her knees, and black, thigh-high boots, with pink laces and white soles. Black, near-elbow-length, fingerless gloves adorned her tan hands.

The green hedgie's brow furrowed "What happened?"

"If forced, bonded tend to commit suicide, either out of spite or waste away, because the vampire somehow damaged their psyche," Shadow answered, as both males followed the bat "Every now and then, one who was forced into a change will do anything from ambushing a coven of witches to picking fights with other vampires."

"Fucking serious?" the other hedgehog asked, incredulous "This was the best thing to ever happen to me!"

"Some people just prefer things not to change, Scourge," Rouge said, as a house came into view "Hello."

"A party, eh?" the scarred male smirked wickedly "Sweet, I'm starved."

"Hmm," Rouge eyed a few teens milling about outside, before disappearing.

"Dibs on that cat," Scourge stated, disappearing as well.

Shadow stretched his senses, sifting through the minds of various teens, carefully avoiding touching minds with either of his companions; unless with a mate, vampires usually preferred to feed alone.

Quickly pushing the thought of mates out of his head, the crimson-highlighted hedgie found, in this jumbled mess of giddy or angry drunk minds, Shannon.

The raccoon had consumed some alcohol, lowering her mind's defenses; it was easy to coax her outside.

She wandered dazedly, before Shadow stepped in front of her, causing the raccoon to jump.

"Oh...Hi, Shadow.." Shannon greeted, looking around, wondering when she had come outside.

The hedgehog said nothing, as he reached into her mind, again, to ease her nervousness "It's Shannon, right?" and taking a step forward.

"Mmhmm," the raccoon purred, smiling coyly "What are you doing, all the way out-"

As soon as he was close enough, Shadow commanded her to sleep, catching her easily, when she fell.

Even though it would have been no real struggle to hold her still, the vampire preferred to have his prey sleeping, as he fed; neither he nor his brothers particularly enjoyed the possibility of their victims screaming and attracting unwanted attention.

A gloved hand tilted Shannon's head to the side, exposing the artery, covered by no more than a thin layer of flesh and fur.

Fangs grew, eager to pierce the barrier and quench the vampire's thirst.

* * *

Sally sensed the trio of vampires even before Shannon left the party with a dazed look on her face; she had felt Shadow's mind influencing the raccoon's.

With no idea what she would do, once she found the vampire, the witch followed Shannon.

Of course, she was well aware that the other two probably weren't there to have a few beers, but she could only focus on one victim; and Shannon was lucky the squirrel could only see her, as opposed to whomever Scourge or Rouge fed on.

The guilt was going to eat at her, but at least she would save one soul, instead of ignoring them all.

Sally was delayed leaving the house, by a group of boys hanging out by the door, before she slipped through and headed towards the forest; she could easily sense Shadow's aura.

It was, if you will, like a shadow flickering on the very edge of what normal people could see.

This was her line's gift- or curse, depending on who you asked. Though her family, the Acorn line, had always been healers, most witches were vampire hunters. Sally had a witch's knowledge, making her dangerous to vampires, but not the ability to fight; because of this, she knew herself to be easy prey and, out of self-preservation, did her best to avoid their kind.

The only exception would be when an innocent life was at risk; Sally had been taught to respect and protect life, no matter the cost.

She knew better than to look the other way, whenever Shadow cast out his lure.

"Shadow!" she called, as soon as she had found him.

The hedgehog was standing a ways into the woods, out of site of the house, holding a motionless Shannon. He had an arm around her waist, holding her up, and his other hand hand cradled the back of her neck. The raccoon was pale, but still breathing.

Again, the squirrel called his name, when she got no response.

Red eyes glanced up, glaring, as he continued to feed _'What do you want?'_

Sally jumped at the intrusion into her mind, but didn't let it faze her long "Let her go, Shadow."

"Is that a threat?" he asked scornfully, dropping the raccoon and licking all traces of blood from his lips.

The squirrel was instantly beside the fallen female, thankful to find her only unconcious.

"How many people have you murdered this way?" she demanded, glaring up at him.

Shadow smirked "I don't think you want to know."

"Don't you have any conscience, whatsoever?"

"Not that I know of," the vampire said, nonchalantly.

Blue eyes narrowed "Of course, why did I ask? You creatures enjoy tormenting mortals."

The male shrugged off her comment "Only as much as you witches like forcing those same mortals away from the peace they cry out for."

"Wha-"

"As much as I like conversing with you," Shadow said, boredly "I much rather dine alone."

The redhead bristled "You'll kill her."

"So?" he responded, taking a step toward her.

The squirrel flinched, but stayed with Shannon; if Shadow wanted to kill tonight, she couldn't stop him, but she also couldn't just leave Shannon here.

There were already two mortals dying a ways from them and Sally wouldn't allow a third to join them.

"Are you planning on stopping me?" the vampire continued, no doubt aware of her thoughts "If you were one of your cousins, I might pretend to be worried...if I felt like it. As it is, I know you wouldn't raise a hand against me, even if you had the strength to."

Sally knew he was right; her line hasn't harmed another creature since Evelyn Acorn, the first of the Acorn line, had stopped hunting vampires and she wasn't going to break that tradition.

"Please, Shadow," she very nearly begged, almost despaired.

"Go away, Sally, you're beginning to bore me."

"Let her go," the redhead persisted, tone more commanding. The squirrel was sickened by his humor and worried what would happen when his patience ran out.

"That wouldn't accomplish anything," the hedgie pointed out "I would just lure someone else from the house. Perhaps her boyfriend; do you think his life means less than hers? Or-"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Sally shouted, standing and stomping toward him, angry.

Waiting for the witch to continue, Shadow leaned against a tree.

Had the squirrel been of another line - Vida, Arun, or even Light- she would have killed him already. But, the last of the Light line perished centuries ago, and the other two had different vampires to worry about that night.

So, Sally Acorn did the only thing that her training would allow her to do, in this situation.

She held out her wrist "Here; my blood is stronger than mortal blood," her voice barely shook "You wouldn't need to kill me."

Shadow's gaze flickered to the pulse on her wrist, but that was the only sign that showed he cared for the offer "What is to stop me from draining you dry?"

"Your word that you won't."

The vampire snorted softly.

Had their positions been reversed, Sally might understand the humor; taking his word for safety was like a vampire accepting the word of any other witch. Most witches lied and broke promises, almost without thought, when it came to Shadow's kind; vampires weren't considered people, so even the proud Merlina Vida had no problem deceiving them.

Pretty much only the Acorn line considered honesty important, when dealing with Shadow's kind.

Sally knew that a vampire's word was as fragile as a wineglass, so the only thing that might keep her alive was that killing an Acorn witch brought instant retaliation from hunters of all the other lines; he wouldn't want to bother with them.

A gloved hand enclosed around the wrist, no doubt feeling the pulse quickening in fright, and used it to pull her closer. He put a hand to her forehead, gently pushing her head back, exposing her throat.

_'Don't worry,'_ she heard in her mind _'It won't hurt.'_

The redhead felt the sharp sting of his teeth, before it was gone, in an instant; the natural anesthesia in his saliva, coupled with his mental whispering dulled the pain completely.

For a while, Sally drifted in a sea of nothingness; imagined herself lazing on a beach or meditating under the full moon.

She was relaxed, calm, happy to forget...

Forget what?

Rather abruptly, the squirrel was aware again, as Shadow pulled away, dropping her.

She was dizzy and weak, her pulse quickened, trying to keep her thinned blood circulating.

The vampire looked hesitant, as though he hadn't wanted to let her go.

A sudden thought occurred to the witch, as her vision doubled for a moment "Where...where's your brother? You..you..never hunt alone."

The hedgehog just stood there, staring at her blankly.

Then, with a quirk of his lips, he turned and left.

Two blurs, one green, one white, joined him, as Sally put her head down for a moment, trying to clear her mind.

Very slowly she stood up, making her way across the clearing to Shannon, checking her over. Hopefully, when she woke up, she'd just assume she drank too much, completely unaware of how close she came to dying.

The redhead put a hand over her rapidly beating heart; she knew, _exactly_, how close Death had brushed by her, tonight.

* * *

A~nd fifth chapter is up!

Like it? Love it? Think it's okay? Hate it? Tell me!

...Wait, don't tell me you hate it.

And, as always, a thank you to my beautiful beta, inuyashafan4466.


End file.
